


Size matters

by HybridComplex



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: M/M, no but who doesnt have size difference kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Size makes all the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size matters

Millburn, Biology wasn't human, Fifield decided, fingers splayed over the slope of ribs. Each breath expanded his ribcage like an explosion, swelling out and then caving in so slow. He could feel the pound of a _massive_ heart -and no he really wasn't exaggerating in the least- and the vibrations of his laughter in the numbing tingles dancing along his fingers. He bared his teeth and maybe it was a threat and maybe it was a smile but Biology caught his mouth easily, lips against teeth and then teeth around lip as two large hands came up to hold him in place, thumbs hooked under his chin, fingertips dragging through the stubble on his head to dig into his mohawk.


End file.
